


A Place to Stay (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: To Walk the Long Road Home [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, But Not For Long!, Depression, Don’t worry not for long, F/M, Freddy Lounds is not alive, Hannibal is Kind of a Dick, Hurt Simon Lewis, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Intersex Will Graham, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Relationships, Multi, Mycroft is a High Warlock, Nice Peter, OC's - Freeform, Pining, Q is a Holmes, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Will Graham se encuentra solo y en el Inframundo sin nadie a quien recurrir. Afortunadamente, a Stiles no le importan los compañeros de cuarto.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: To Walk the Long Road Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Place to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722724) by [AnAceAJokerAndAQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceAJokerAndAQueen/pseuds/AnAceAJokerAndAQueen). 



Tarareando junto con la canción en la radio, Magnus determina que el salón está impecable - o bien, tan limpio como podría estar por tener un gato - y verificó la hora, sentándose en el sofá de dos plazas.

8:35 y casi una hora después de que Alexander llamara para decirle que traía la cena - comida griega - después de haber salido temprano de la patrulla.

No es que hubiera habido mucho más que lo habitual. La muerte de Morgenstern había tenido un efecto dominó en el que los demonios aún estaban atrapados, la ciudad estaba más tranquila de lo que había estado en años. Era un alivio, pero el Instituto aún era cauteloso.

Y sin embargo, Alexander, por su vida, no pudo llegar a tiempo a una cena que sugirió. Bueno, el tráfico era el mismo de siempre, terrible.

Magnus tarareó, acariciando a Presidente Miau, el pequeño gato ronroneando satisfecho en su regazo.

Un suave golpe suena en la puerta y Magnus se puso de pie, ansioso por ver a Alexander, Presidente Miau siguiéndolo lentamente detrás de él.

"Honestamente Alexander, ¿fuiste al lugar más cercano al Instituto para pedir la cena? La espera allí es terriblemente larga, ya sabes que ..." Magnus dice en voz alta, abriendo la puerta solo para encontrar a alguien que no es Alexander parado allí.

El hombre que estaba allí parecía terriblemente cansado y agotado en más de un sentido. Piel pálida, pelo desordenado y sucio, ojos grises con ojeras y un brazo curvado protectoramente alrededor de su estómago apenas redondeado.

Oh.

Oh, querido.

"Yo ... me dijeron que podrías ayudarme". El hombre dice suavemente y Magnus escucha el borde ronco en su voz, el sonido de las cuerdas vocales no utilizadas.

"... Entra", dice Magnus y observa cómo el hombre entra lentamente, solo con una maleta a sus pies.

Magnus se gira, señalando el sofá. "Por favor, siéntate". Dice, sentándose en el sofá de dos plazas, inclinándose hacia el hombre.

El hombre parece cauteloso, pero se sienta al borde del sofá. Presidente se frota contra la pierna del extraño y Magnus sabe que puede confiar en él ahora y se acomoda para una larga noche.

Las únicas otras personas aprobadas por Presidente eran Stiles y Alexander, que ciertamente decía algo. Incluso con eso, Presidente Miau tardó un poco en acercarse a Alexander.

........................................................................................................................

"Hola", dice, sorprendiendo al hombre que lo mira mientras mira al gato, "Soy Magnus Bane, pero por favor, llámame Magnus. Cuéntame todo lo que te sientas cómodo diciéndome y veré qué puedo hacer para ayudar ". Dice y el hombre continúa manteniendo la mirada baja, hablando con Presidente en lugar de con él mismo. Comprensible, de verdad.

"Mi nombre es Will. Yo ... mi compañero ... creo que él me cambió. Lo vi, vi lo que realmente era y estuvimos bien, estuvimos juntos por un tiempo ". Dice, con una sonrisa dolorida y triste en su cara," Pero él me dejó, pensando que lo había herido, que lo había traicionado. Él arremetió, hiriéndome y ... y matando a nuestra hija adoptiva." Murmura, respirando de vez en cuando.

Magnus evoca una taza de té y la empuja a la mano de Will, quien acepta y toma un sorbo lento. El hombre claramente la necesitaba, una mezcla de relajantes y lo que Magnus sabía que era seguro para los bebés de madres anteriores que pasaron por su ayuda.

"Estuve en el hospital hasta hace poco. Los doctores me dijeron que estoy muy desnutrido, en un estado tan avanzado, pero que no podía quedarme allí. No sé si ... si los bebés necesitan cosas diferentes debido al cambio, ni siquiera sé lo que soy ahora ". Dice, su piel pálida se vuelve negra a lo largo de las yemas de sus dedos, mirando hacia arriba con los ojos blancos y sin pupila.

"¿Gemelos?", Pregunta Magnus suavemente y Will asiente, aturdido por la falta de reacción de él, su piel y ojos cambiando. Magnus se preguntó si tal vez era un Wendigo. Es más probable que fuera un Ravenstag para tener ese control sobre un cambio limitado.

Raro y con necesidades específicas. Su compañero tendría que ser encontrado porque Magnus sabía que la mayoría de los Ravenstag no dejaban atrás a sus compañeros embarazados. Nunca. Los Ravenstag eran iguales a los hombres lobo sobre cómo elegían a sus compañeros, protegiéndoles con dientes y garras. Y eso era antes de que los niños entraran en escena.

"S-sí", dice Will y se da la vuelta cuando la puerta se abre detrás de ellos.

Alexander se para en la puerta sosteniendo una bolsa de comida para llevar, luciendo confundido solo por un momento, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"Tengo más que suficiente para todos". Dice con calma, caminando hacia la cocina, con la bolsa para llevar en la mano. Magnus le sonríe con cariño mientras Alexander pasa una mano por su hombro mientras pasa.

Los platos tintinean en la cocina y Magnus se vuelve hacia Will, con la mente a toda marcha y pensando qué hacer a continuación.

"Bueno, comamos y luego veamos qué podemos averiguar sobre ti, Will. Creo que tengo una idea o dos."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles bosteza, seguido de un gran sorbo de su café, un ojo en la chisporroteante sartén de huevos en la estufa y el otro en la tostadora.  
  
Los pasos se acercaron y tanto Emma como Tony bajan las escaleras, atraídos por el olor a café y desayuno.  
  
Emma y Tony, junto con Simon, eran unos de los pocos que no tenían a dónde ir después de lo de Morgenstern y tentativamente habían aceptado su oferta de un lugar para quedarse. Con las expansiones que Gabe había acordado hacer en la casa, Stiles podía ofrecerles fácilmente el espacio y todos se estaban adaptando lentamente al nuevo cambio de entorno, muy diferente del lugar donde estaban antes.  
  
Terminando el desayuno y colocando los huevos y las tostadas para los tres, se acerca a la nevera y saca una bolsa de sangre, abre cuidadosamente la tapa con cierre hermético y vierte aproximadamente la mitad de la bolsa en un vaso antes de volver a guardar la bolsa y lavarse sus manos antes de sentarse a comer en el comedor.  
  
Simon vaga dentro menos de un minuto después, atraído por el olor y Stiles lo vigila mientras se bebe el vaso en la cocina antes de caminar hacia el salón.  
  
Una vez que escucha la televisión encenderse, se concentra nuevamente en comer, medio escuchando a Tony hablar con Emma y medio pensando para sí mismo.  
  
Simon no había lidiado bien con convertirse en un Diurno además de adaptarse a convertirse en vampiro, ya que la forma de comenzar no había sido buena. Entonces hablaba con Lily a menudo, haciendo lo que podía para ayudar a Simon.  
  
Emma y Tony habían sido secuestrados por Morgenstern con unos días de diferencia y ambos habían estado en el barco menos de una semana antes de la batalla. Emma y Tony habían sido atrapados por miembros del Círculo fuera en las calles, lo sabía por lo que ambos le habían dicho.  
  
Sabía que había muchas personas con historias similares sobre lo que había pasado.  
  
Emma seguía viéndose cada dos días con el Doctor Martin y a pesar de los comentarios despectivos de Lucifer sobre el Doctor Martin, el médico había hecho mucho para ayudarla a lidiar con su trauma, tanto de Morgenstern como de su vida hogareña antes de su secuestro.  
  
Tony parecía más tranquilo en los últimos días, su trabajo a tiempo parcial en un equipo de construcción local era terapéutico para él. Stiles habló con él al menos una vez al día y Tony habló más fácilmente sobre las cosas en general.  
  
Eso y Dean se ofreció a llevar a Tony a disparar los fines de semana, ambos pasando unas pocas horas el fin de semana en la casa de Bobby de vez en cuando. Eso pareció hacer que Tony se sintiera mejor también.  
  
Emma se dirigió al salón después del desayuno y Tony se despidió de todos antes de irse a trabajar.  
  
Stiles lavó los platos antes de caminar hacia su estudio, instalándose para trabajar en un conjunto de hechizos que un cliente había ordenado. No es difícil de hacer, solo necesitaba tiempo para hacerlo. Tallar hechizos era divertido y solo pasó una hora más o menos antes de que terminara el kit.

  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

  
Mientras miraba su teléfono tomando más café, se dio cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Magnus.  
  
Escuchó los mensajes de voz antes de comprobar la hora, se dio cuenta de que Magnus iba a llegar en breve y que probablemente sería mejor decirles a Simon y Emma lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Al entrar en el salón, encuentra a Emma y Simon viendo Doctor Who, discutiendo ávidamente sobre la Cabina de Policía contra la Tienda Mágicamente Extensible de Harry Potter y que era más grande por tecnicismo.  
  
"Hey, Magnus acaba de llamar y pronto se presentará con alguien que se quedará con nosotros". Dice y ambos se giran para mirarlo. "Nuevo en el submundo también, así que tratad de no asustarlo, ya tiene suficiente en su plato".  
  
Emma asiente y Simon pregunta con curiosidad "¿Sabes qué es? Espera, ¿sabe él lo que es si es nuevo en esto? "  
  
"Magnus confirmó que es un Ravenstag. Piensa en un Wendigo, pero con más control después de su cambio. Como, mucho más control". Dice y Simon parece ligeramente interesado.  
  
"Entonces, él ... ¿también come humanos como lo haría un Wendigo? Porque eso es un poco extraño". Simon dice un poco nervioso.

"Para ser honesto, Magnus me dijo que debido a la forma en que se convirtió, no caza muy bien por sí mismo. No es que ya no fuera un cazador selectivo, Magnus dice que prefería cazar asesinos, cuando todavía podía cazar ". Stiles dice y Simon asiente.  
  
"¿Por qué no puede cazar por sí mismo? Eso parece algo importante que poder hacer como depredador ”. Emma pregunta y Stiles frunce el ceño, sacudiendo la cabeza al recordar lo que Magnus había dicho.  
  
“Su compañero nunca le enseñó. Los Ravenstag generalmente enseñan a sus nuevos compañeros o descendientes a cazar y se juntan en grupos familiares muy unidos. Pero su compañero se fue antes de eso y ni siquiera le dijo oficialmente que iba a convertirlo ".  
  
Emma gruñe humildemente. "¡Eso es horrible! ¿Cómo podría él, él- ¿simplemente irse así? ¡Especialmente si eran compañeros! Sé que es una de las peores cosas que podrías hacerle a un recién convertido ".  
  
Stiles asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, lo sé." Dice y suena el timbre, las cabezas de Simon y Emma se giran para mirar a la entrada mientras Stiles se dirige a abrir la puerta.  
  
"Hola Stiles, me alegro de verte". Magnus lo saluda y Stiles lo abraza brevemente antes de girarse para mirar al hombre parado detrás de Magnus.  
  
Cansados, pálidos y emocionalmente agotados ojos grises enmarcados por gafas negras le saludaron. Para ser sincero, parecía una mierda.  
  
"Hola, soy Stiles. Bienvenido. Si quieres Simon y Emma están en el salón ahora mismo, también viven aquí o si no tienes ganas de conocerlos está bien. Podría mostrarte la casa y puedes elegir una habitación.” Stiles dice y el hombre se queda allí pensando antes de que Stiles y Magnus lo acompañen dentro, Magnus se dirige al salón.  
  
"Um, creo que me gustaría dormir un poco, en realidad". Dice suavemente y Stiles le sonríe.  
  
"Bien, no hay problema. Pero Emma y Simon te bombardearán con preguntas en algún momento, así que prepárate para eso. No te preocupes. Simon a veces divaga.” Dice, llevándole al ascensor ahora conveniente que Gabe había puesto durante la remodelación.  
  
Un punto decente para los heridos que estaban en pisos superiores y tenían que bajar escaleras o que Stiles no es la única persona que ocasionalmente tiene peligro de tropezar y caer por ellas.  
  
"La cena suele ser a las seis y justo al final del pasillo desde la entrada y a la derecha está la cocina. Hay un baño al final del pasillo, la puerta debe estar abierta, por lo que debe ser fácil de encontrar.” Stiles hace una lista y lleva al hombre a una de las habitaciones más grandes en el cuarto piso, una de las pocas habitaciones con dos habitaciones comunicadas. Eso podría ser útil. "Aquí estamos", dice, abriendo la puerta.  
  
"Gracias." El hombre dice, con la mano descansando brevemente sobre su estómago antes de entrar en la habitación, arrastrando la maleta detrás de él.  
  
"No hay problema. Espero verte en la cena.” Dice con una sonrisa mientras se da vuelta para irse.  
  
"Will." El hombre dice y Stiles se detiene.  
  
"¿Huh?" Dice y el hombre levanta la vista por unos segundos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Will." Dice, mirando hacia otro lado y Stiles sonríe.  
  
"Bien, entonces, espero verte en la cena, Will". Dice, antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
Bajando las escaleras, espera que Magnus tenga alguna información sobre el compañero porque, honestamente, quería saber qué coño pensaba ese hombre que había dejado a Will y esa era una pregunta que quería hacer en persona.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus se había situado en el extremo del sofá, sentado entre Emma en el sillón y Simon en el medio del sofá, la televisión se apagó. Los dos estaban atosigándole con varias preguntas, pero se callaron cuando vieron a Stiles entrar en la habitación.

"Bueno, eso fue ..." Stiles se calla, sin tener realmente nada que decir sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. Sí, no es para nada genial.

Magnus se gira cuando Stiles se acerca al sofá y se sienta en el otro extremo.

"Bastante." Magnus está de acuerdo, las palabras no son necesarias para transmitir su incredulidad.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? Entendí la mayor parte de lo que pasó, pero quiero decir, no creo que lo que dijiste antes sea todo lo que está pasando ". Emma dice y Stiles asiente con la cabeza a Magnus.

"Creo que sabes más en este momento", dice, "y quiero saber qué le ha pasado a su compañero".

Magnus resopla. "Puedo ser mágico, pero no soy tan mágico". Dice con una sonrisa, antes de suspirar. "No tanto como esperas, pero lo suficiente como para tener un lugar para comenzar a buscar". Suspira de nuevo.

"No te gustará y dudo que tu opinión sobre el compañero de Will vaya a mejorar". Dice y Stiles lo mira con su mirada "no, mierda" antes de agitar su mano para que continúe.

"Sé la mayor parte de esto por lo que me dijo Will y por lo que sacó una búsqueda rápida en Internet, pero estoy seguro de que hay más". Le dice a Stiles.

“Will Graham, ex perfilador criminal del FBI, recientemente fue internado en el hospital luego de confrontar al Doctor Hannibal Lecter -su compañero- en una sangrienta confrontación entre el FBI y el ahora conocido asesino en serie Doctor Lecter- nuevamente, no es inusual para un Ravenstag. Orgullosos asesinos.” Magnus resopla, respirando antes de continuar. "Will fue uno de los varios heridos en la confrontación, pero creo que la persona más perjudicada además de Will fue Abigail Hobbs, la hija adoptiva de Lecter y Graham". Miró hacia abajo mientras hablaba más.

“Abigail resultó gravemente herida con una laceración en el cuello. Murió de pérdida de sangre y shock en la ambulancia al hospital ".

"Oh Dios." Emma susurra, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, la otra envuelta firmemente alrededor de un cojín, abrazándolo contra sí misma.

"Will me contó un poco de la confrontación de antemano, pero por lo que reuní, ni siquiera creo que realmente supiera lo que causó que el Doctor Lecter se enfadara con él en primer lugar. Apareció después de que el FBI ya estaba allí y creo que eso fue lo que le dio al Doctor Lecter la idea de que lo traicionó ". Suspiró.

"Además del hecho de que Will quedó embarazado de lo que probablemente fue la única vez que estuvieron juntos íntimamente después de que él se había convertido, creo que eso lo resume todo". Dice humildemente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Eso y que nadie sabe dónde está el Doctor Lecter ahora, aunque las conjeturas y los" avistamientos "dicen que está en algún lugar de Europa". Dice y Stiles está casi sin palabras.

¿Qué diablos? Realmente qué diablos.

"Espera", gruñe Emma, "¿está preñado?" casi al mismo tiempo que Simon dice: "¡¿Está embarazado?!"

Stiles le da una mirada a Simon antes de volverse hacia Emma, que parecía lista para romper su cojín.

“Oye, tranquila con el cojín, no necesitas destruirlo. Voy a encontrar a este tipo a la primera oportunidad que tenga y posiblemente golpearlo en la cabeza para darle un poco de sentido antes de arrastrarlo por la oreja de regreso aquí ". Stiles dice enfadado, saltando y evitando por poco correr hacia la mesa de café antes de dejarse caer junto a ella.

Arrebatándole el cojín, lo abraza contra su pecho, dejando a Emma apretarlo fuertemente a él y al cojín en lugar de romperlo en pedazos.

Meh, ¿un abrazo de oso a un viaje extra a la tienda? Bastante justo, en opinión de Stiles.

"Enviaré un mensaje a todos los Grandes Brujos Europeos con los que estoy en buenos términos y estoy seguro de que Mycroft probablemente tenga algo para ti para el final de la semana". Magnus dice, antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta de algo.

"¡Oh!" Dice, pensando "Probablemente debería pedirle a Will que vea a John, si está de acuerdo con eso. John tiene suficiente conocimiento en pediatría general y también puedo preguntarle a mi padre si hay algo más que podamos necesitar. También podría hablar con Melissa si necesitáramos más ayuda.”

"Creo que conocemos suficientes padres y personal médico para que Will y sus bebés estén seguros por un tiempo". Magnus dice con seguridad.

"¿Bebés? ¿En plural?” Simon pregunta y Magnus asiente con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Gemelos creo que dijo Will.” Responde y Stiles no puede evitar sonreír ante eso.

Con suerte, esto no iba a traer a colación la "conversación del bebé" con más de las parejas en su vida de lo necesario, pero sabía lo contrario.

Montón de reinas del drama, todas ellas.

"Bien. Probablemente debería enviarle un mensaje de texto a Tony diciendo que tenemos un nuevo compañero de cuarto, creo que eso es algo que le gustaría saber antes de llegar a casa ". Emma dice, quien libera a Stiles y se dirige a su habitación a buscar su teléfono.

Stiles suspira.

"Bueno, me voy. Me pondré en contacto con el Gran Brujo Capire, junto con algunos otros. Holmes primero, sin embargo.” Magnus dice, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"¡Nos vemos, Magnus!" Stiles dice, sentado quieto. Simon parecía querer hablar, así que esperó.

"¡Adiós, Stiles!" Magnus grita, antes de que la puerta principal se cierre.

Stiles se quedó sentado esperando que Simon organizara sus pensamientos en preguntas reales.

"¿Se quedará su compañero aquí con Will, una vez que lo encuentres?" Finalmente pregunta en voz baja y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

"Sé que Will necesita un lugar donde quedarse por ahora, pero no sé cómo va a reaccionar su compañero cuando le digamos que ahora es un padre irresponsable e irracional. No muy bien, supongo. Pero si va bien, veremos a dónde vamos desde allí ". Dice y Simon asiente.

Con suerte, no se irá todo al Infierno, pero si lo hace, tal vez pueda convencer a Lucifer de que intente aterrorizar a una criatura aparentemente impía.

Ya veremos, piensa.

Ya veremos.


End file.
